Depraved and Deprived
by Ruby Red1
Summary: Matt is stolen from his bed in Whammy's by Beyond once L's heir now gone mad. Can L Mello and Near find Matt before the L look like does something unnspeakable to him? Beyond/Matt at some point
1. Hush Little Baby

Depraved and Deprived

Hush little baby

It was dark and still in Wammy's House. Everything was shut up for the night.  
The children dreamed; the adults dozed less soundly, but they slept.  
The darkened hallways were empty expect for the classical paintings and huge curtained windows.

Nothing could be heard as a tall, slumped-over shadow padded on bare feet down the hall.  
His white shirt was just like; L's his jeans matched the other's as well.  
However, there was a big difference: his were spotted with blood.

His black hair, so like L's, wild and unruly, had matted blood in it.  
His eyes gleamed red.  
He slipped into Matt's room, quickly and soundlessly opening the door with long, cool fingers.

Matt slept deeply in his bed, the crisp sheets cool on his skin, his red hair brushing his forehead as he sucked his thumb.  
Beyond slipped to Matt's bedside with all the grace of a stalking cat.  
He stared down for a few seconds as if considering something.

Before the young boy could awaken, he pressed a soaked rag over his nose and mouth.  
The sleep he had been in became a drugged one as Matt rolled his head to one side, still and so young in the moonlight streaming in form his window.

Beyond picked Matt up almost tenderly holding his small from tightly to his chest.  
"You're my ticket to revenge, little pretty one."  
Beyond stroked Matt's hair.  
"It's like blood…" He mused.

He slowly opened the door, shifting Matt to his hip.  
He peered into the hall.  
All was still.  
Beyond kicked the door shut with one bare foot then walked slowly down the halls again, smooth as a shadow and cold as death.

Matt murmured something in his sleep but didn't wake.  
"You are such a lovely child…" Beyond whispered, his voice soft as a first kiss.  
He clutched his prize tighter.

"Dear Matt…I am taking you to something better…."  
Beyond slipped right out the gates of Wammy's House without anyone seeing him.  
The night was black as his hair and twice as windy and wild.  
The street was still and abandoned. He walked quickly, looking for a car that would work for now.  
He spied a small late model black car that looked suitable.

Even if Beyond looked just like L, he was not him and had picked up quite a few skills the other never had, such as stealing cars, making bombs from household things or picking pockets.

It was the car theft skill he was putting to use now as he lay Matt down on the hood spread over it for a moment as he slid a master key into the door.  
He laid down on the seat, pulled off the plastic covering over the control panel and began to yank then connect wires together.

In half a minute he had it running.  
Moving deftly, Beyond pulled the passenger side door open and laid Matt down on the seat.  
He drove carefully down the pre-dawn streets going exactly the speed limit.  
He abandoned the car after a few miles and found another, repeating this twice.

After an hour he was back at his safe house—an old rusted-out warehouse he had chosen to use for this night to get his cover firmly in place with the boy before they moved on.  
He tenderly placed Matt on the pile of blankets he had arranged before then sat in a chair crouched and waiting, a laptop on his knees, long fingers typing softly.

The hours pass slowly until a false dawn of sorts lightens the sky.  
Matt's eyes flutter open.  
He knows something is wrong from the moment he awakens but he doesn't make a sound.

Beyond understands—why cry for help when you've never had a cry answered before?  
Why pray when you knew from a very young age that no one cares?  
"He…llo?" Matt whispers.  
"Hello Matt-kun." Beyond leans over and places one cool white finger on Matt's lips.  
"You know who I am…our paths have crossed before."  
"I am L and I have chosen you to be my heir."

Matt stares into the face exactly like L's, his eyes roving over it, looking for some idea of what to say.  
"My goggles…" he says softly.  
"I…I need my goggles…" He casts his eyes down.  
"Later… for now, sleep again." Beyond watches Matt as carefully as the boy watches him.  
I don't want to have to kill you…but I will  
"I don't know if I can…"

He presses the boy down on the blankets then leans over close.  
"Hush little baby…don't say a word…"  
His lips are inches from Matt's ear.  
"Papa's going buy you…a mocking bird…"  
Matt's eyes slide shut, his face relaxing, not knowing whose blood-stained hands he has fallen into.  
He rolls over and curls his hand over Beyond's.  
"Thank you L…you have a nice voice…"

"And if that mocking bird wont sing…papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring."  
He clasps the boy's hand tightly.  
Matt smiles sweetly and shyly.

"Why me…?" He's about to fall asleep.  
"You where number three and didn't even try." Beyond strokes his hair.  
"I could see you becoming something wonderful.  
"Now sleep you don't want to get bags like me…"  
"I wouldn't mind being like you in any way…" Matt is still after that.

Beyond watches him sleep for a few minutes then goes back to his laptop.  
After all, it's hard work figuring out who you wish to kill next.

Mello clenched his fists, his eyes shut tight, lips open in a perfect "O" screaming his lungs out.  
"Near, that's my pencil!"  
"Is not," Near muttered.  
"Is so!" Mello yanks it from Near's hand.

Near glowered, then his face went blank as Roger walked over.  
"Young master Mello and Near, come with me."  
They follow him, puzzled, into his office.

Sitting there was L, eating a huge slab of angel food cake.  
He looked at them solemnly, no smile as he had given them before on the rare times they had met him.  
"Matt is gone." L says this softly but it breaks the world in two.  
"What?" Mello asks shocked that something would dare hurt something of his.  
"He was stolen in the night." L presses a thumb to his lips.

"Taken by someone with knowledge of this place and how to break into it."  
"He didn't fight; he must have been drugged in his sleep."  
L pauses.  
"There is an eighty percent chance it was someone who was once here.  
"There is only one person who was here once who has gone...off and would do this."

"Beyond."  
"Who is that?" Mello demands  
L rubbed his side as if remembering an old, old wound.  
"He was once my heir…he went mad."  
L turned to them.

"He enjoys slow, painful deaths.  
"He once took a blowtorch …to a young man…flayed his skin from his bones."  
L fiddled with his plate.  
"He nailed a woman on a cross, broke her legs, and from what I can tell watched her die.  
"I am also very sure he is a cannibal."

Mello swayed lightly, feeling like he would lose his breakfast and ten chocolate bars.  
"This monster has Matt?" he screamed, his blue eyes wide with anger.  
Near just pressed into Mello's side.

"Why aren't you doing something?" he said, lowering his voice a little.  
L's black eyes pinned him.  
"Who says I'm not?"


	2. Without You I'm Nothing

Beyond has passed out curled up next to Matt—not holding the boy, but next to his side pressed against him.

Their hair brushes and mingles black on red, blood on night, fire on oil.

Matt is not the one having the nightmares, even if he should be.

No—this dark night, Beyond's sleep is stalked with the dreams better left unsaid.

"_B…" Her face is so tried as she speaks. She's lost weight again; he knows it._

"_Alberta…" He sits on her bed._

"_What did he say?"_

"_He…"_

"_He named us both, right?" Beyond picks up her hand and clasps it close._

"_We kept our tests the same…we're going to be co-L…you and me...A…"_

_She shakes her head her dark brown hair falling into her eyes._

"_Just me…just...me…."_

_His eyes widen._

"_This won't keep us from each other…" He hugs her._

"_You're all I have…"_

"_I know…" Her eyes are hollow._

"_If…I…" She stares into his eyes._

"_If something happened to me…"_

"_What?" He laughs_

"_Don't talk that way…"_

_A month later she's dead by her own hand._

_She knew even when she did it what he would become without her…what he was already perhaps but the pressure of all the long lonely years was too much for her._

_She leaves a note begging him to be good. No one but him finds it…and even if they did, they would be unable to read their code._

_He burns it and leaves, swearing revenge on the man who built this house of pain, swearing to bring down __**L**_

Mello is huddled on Matt's bed, face buried in his pillow. He inhales hard, grasping at something…

A small sound from the door jerks his head up.

"Oh…Near…" he's too exhausted and sacred to scream at the white haired boy to numb to care.

"Are you sacred?" Near asks softly.

Mello is about to bite something hard and nasty off but he sees Near's hand clutching his hair and it dies in his mouth.

"What…if-"Near stares down at his feet.

"He's dead?" Mello asks, his voice cold.

"Yes."

"Then he's dead." Mello sits up.

"How…can you say such a thing?" Near asks, his voice and face have not changed but Mello can feel his emotions.

"Don't you love him?"

Mello blinks.

"Love?" He asks archly.

Mello smiles a sweet and predatory smile.

"I want to be known as the boy who never loved _anyone_." he hisses as he walks out of the room.

Near wonders why, if Mello doesn't care so much, he bothered to pocket Matt's Game Boy.

Near later wonders why, if Mello doesn't care so much, those sobs come from his room that night.

Near also wonders why he bothers to walk by Mello's room.

Matt wakes again, this time a lot more clear-headed but with a huge headache.

He winces and stares down at Beyond, who is curled up next to him—the older man seeming helpless in sleep.

Matt shakes him lightly.

Beyond's eyes snap open and his arms twitch; he almost reaches out and chokes the boy before he gets his bearings.

"Good morning…" Beyond says civilly.

"L…" Matt shallows hard.

"I need to ask you something…"

"Yes?" Beyond sits up and rakes a hand in his wild hair.

"Why did you do this…this…way?"

And here it is, the moment of truth…he can tell Matt who and what he is and gain his fear now, or wait and gain his hate later.

He stares into the green eyes looking at him with pure love, a smile curving his lips.

And Beyond lies like a senator found in an alley with a whore.

"It was a test," he says, pulling his knees up to his chest. "To see if you trust me. You passed." He ruffles Matt's hair.

Matt's grin is wide and beaming.

"I did!?" He wiggles a little, not unlike a puppy.

"Now…I have a task for you."

Matt nods quickly.

"Here, take my laptop and get me everything you can on a man called Norton Fish."

Matt almost yanks the laptop from Beyond's hands in his eagerness to do the job.

Beyond settles down with a small jar of jam and watches Matt intently.

Soon Matt has everything Beyond knew already about the man and a few things he had not.

"I was right to pick you."

Beyond smiles at Matt, who feels a cold shiver go down his spine.

_It's only L…nothing to be sacred of, Mail…_

"Now that your test is over, tonight we move into a place more fitting of our status."

He stands.

"For now, I am leaving."

Matt bites his lip and nods.

"I…can't come, right?"

"No."

He stretches and walks out without another word, his bare feet making no sound, as always.

Matt curls into his blankets, only his nose poking out, and misses Mello.

Norton Fish comes home to an empty house, as always.

He walks into his kitchen, tossing his keys down on the counter.

"I want to be clear." The voice behind him is as steady as the hands holding the knife to his throat."I don't care that you are the Green Lake Killer."

"I…what are you talking about?!" He says, trying for a firm voice--however, it is unsteady.

"I want to be clear that you are dying for a greater issue, then…your thing with…young girls."

"I found you before L did."

"Now you'll die, horribly…for...I like that….But the point remains: you're dying so I can show L…that I'm better…."

Norton is spun about, his glasses flying from his face as Beyond rough shoves him down on the floor.

In a flash, he's sitting on the older man, his eyes gleaming with bloodlust, his face excited for once.

He slams a knife into Norton's palm and he howls, kicking at Beyond, who yanks a syringe from his pants and injects the man.

"Now…_sit, boy,"_ he snarls.

"Please…please…I'm just a normal man…"

"I am 100 percent certain you are not." Beyond leans down and drags a finger in the blood then licks it. "And even if you were, I would not care." He opens a drawer, looking for more knives.

Norton is paralyzed on the floor, but still fully aware.

He feels it when Beyond slams another knife into his foot, pinning it to the floor.

He howls…he pleads…at last, he admits it.

But that wasn't why Beyond came here.

He came for the blood…for the sweet smell when a body is cut open.

He came to send a message.

He paints goggles on the floor of the kitchen along with a B.

He smiles.

He licks the blood from his fingers.

Oh yes…Beyond thinks he'll keep playing this game.

It's fun.


	3. Don't waste your touch

Depraved and deprived

Chapter three: Don't Waste Your Touch

Matt sighed softly waiting for L to come back from wherever he was.

This dammed old warehouse freaked him out something bad and he didn't even have his Game Boy.

Matt sighed bored and waiting he wished for the comfort of the older man's presence.

Growing up in Whammy's there was always something to do or someone to talk to he hated just waiting alone with the howling wind to keep him company.

The door opened and Beyond slouched in.

"Did you have a good time while I was gone?" He asks absently.

"Yeah…I played some computer games." Matt shrugs.

"Well we're moving on now like I said before soon we will be leaving England."

"When do we leave?" Matt fiddled with his hair a habit he had picked up from Near, he only did it when upset.

"Now." Beyond put his laptop and a few jars of jam into a cloth book bag.

He held his hand out to Matt who smiled and took it.

They walked out to the car Beyond had stolen from his last victim.

They drove in silence until Beyond broke it.

"Matt…I want you to know I care for you….and that the fact shocked me."

His face is unreadable.

"What…?" Matt asks confused he turns to stare at Beyond.

"I even changed my plans for you not something I do often."

"L…you're scaring me…"

Beyond reaches out and strokes Matt's cheek.

"I didn't mean to scare you….and…I am not L …" He says flatly one hand on the wheel one thumb to his lips.

"But…I've seen L before you look just like him…" Matt laughs shrilly.

"One persons eye looks like another's when cut out but it's not." Beyond points out.

Matt whimpers a little drawing as far away as he can from Beyond his eyes wide.

"Who are you?" He whispers.

"Did L ever tell you of A and B his heirs before your time?"

Matt closes his eyes.

"He never told us…but…I once hacked into the Whammy's files and…A…killed herself…and B…Beyond he left …"

"What else did it say?" Beyond asks glancing at Matt from the corner of his eye.

"That…Beyond is thought to have killed several young women." He whispers.

"Just so." Beyond smiles at Matt and then he laughs a truly happy laugh.

"The devil….cest moi." He smirks a little.

Matt cringes his eyes shut tight.

"I helped you find someone oh god…you…he…"

Beyond frowns.

"Yes he died screaming I cut him open slowly."

"He was a serial killer if it makes you feel better." He sharply turns the car into the airport parking lot.

Matt gags softly tears flowing down his cheeks.

Matt feels the car stop and then a cool hand is holding his chin tipping his face up.

"Matt…" Beyond's voice is tender.

"Look at me."

Matt did so the tears still falling from his green eyes.

"You're twelve?" He asks even though he knows the answer.

"Y…yes…" Matt says dazedly staring into Beyond's pale face.

"Old enough." Beyond leans close to Matt who backs into the window his eyes wide.

"Remember I didn't kill you remember I could have." Beyond then kisses Matt's lips softly.

Matt stiffens confused knowing this whole exchange and how he reacts could mean his life.

Then it's the added fact that Beyond as terrifying as he is has been nothing but kind to Matt and he is oh so beautiful.

No one has ever been kind to Matt before.

So he just parts his lips and kisses back slowly letting Beyond take control of the kiss pushing closer into his arms.

Beyond pulls back after a seconds then brushes Matt's tears away.

"Remember…" He says again as he glances out the car window smiling.

Then the world explodes into lights and shouting.

Matt is ripped from the car dragged away form Beyond and he's crying again.

Someone tells him over and over "You're safe now."

But that's not why he's sobbing …it's not why he cries at all.

Then a prick stings his skin and he knows no more.

--

Beyond smirks at L who at last comes out from behind a pillar after his Interpol goons have him firmly in hand his arms cuffed.

"Oh L…you're gonna let them lock me up with normal criminals?"

He laughs wildly a sound that makes a few hard bitten cops shiver.

"Lovely lunatic L don't tell me you'd let your favorite heir loose amongst…normals."

Around his light twin Beyond seems to darken even more all civility and sanity draining he's almost a different thing then the soft spoken man Matt had been with the last few days.

L brushes his hair from his face.

"He needs to be released into my personal custody." L says as he turns away from Beyond who's still laughing violently.

"This is perfect L I know where you're taking me…did you miss me that much?"

L's hand is rubbing his side again as he climbs into his car as Beyond is dragged kicking screaming and biting into a back compartment of the car they took made just for holding Beyond.

The car begins to roll back to the one place that could hold Beyond the place all roads lead to for Beyond and L, back to Whammy's house.

L flinches every time he hears Beyond scream cursing his name.

He's very happy when it seems someone manages to hold him down and inject him with enough sedatives to kill a bear.

The car moves smoothly carrying L and Matt who's also been shot up with sedatives in the front Beyond his padded room in the back.

L drags a hand over his face wondering if this is the best thing to do then he reminds himself it's the only thing to do.

A bed was made by others but he must lie it it's not the first time this has happened to him anyway.

When they arrive at Whammy's L jumps out to go and make sure the cell he had built for Beyond will hold him.

He barks a few orders about Beyond and Matt's treatment then hurries away.

Away from Beyond Birthday his dark twin his guilt.

Away from Mail Jeevas a lovely young man he thinks is being crushed by the pressure and stress of Whammy's House.

L sometimes wishes he didn't have to pretend to be dumb sometimes lest he go as mad as his one time friend.

Beyond wakes suddenly.

He sees he is in a small room on a cot a table is by him with fresh bread and jam a pot of steaming coffee and sugar sit there too.

He notes the jam is the good stuff strawberry rich and thick he dips his long fingers into it happily.

He sees the huge two way mirror in front of him and waves.

"Hi L." He smiles waving knowing who must he watching him.

L smiles bitterly back even as Beyond can't see him.

"Hello Beyond." He speaks to him over an intercom that also enables him to hear Beyond.

"Does it still hurt Lawlight?" He asks smiling cruelly.

"Yes." L rubs his side where Beyond stabbed him on the night he left.

"Do you still dream about me?" He asks laughing.

"Yes…" L places a hand on the glass staring at his laughing dark side.

Beyond places his hand on the same part of the glass unknowing his skin is right next to L's.

"Do you still think you love me after all this time and all I have done?"

Beyond licks the jam with his quick tongue.

"What does it matter B?" He almost whispers.

"It matters." Beyond slides under the bed curling up like a cat.

"Why?"

"So when you open that door and come in here I know if it's about finding out what I'm up to or about your high school girl fantasies about me."

"I have no delusions about you, B." L snapped.

Beyond smiled and waited for the click of the door.

He did not have to wait long before L slipped in.

"You did miss me." Beyond smiled archly.

"You're a god dammed drug." L spat out.

"I know." Beyond made no movement to come out from under the bed.

L sat down on the cot and sighed.

"What now?" He asked softly.

"It's kind of in your hands isn't it L?" came the answer and L feared yes…it kind of was.

--

Matt woke in his own bed tears dried on his face confused and sacred.

Mello sat there on the bed staring at him.

"Have fun cavorting about with a mad man?" He asked stiffly.

"Sure." Matt said dully.

"Well…" Mello leaned down and kissed Matt clumsily.

"What--"

Mello's hot eyes met Matt's.

"You're mine …I thought about it when you where gone and you're my boyfriend now." He said bluntly as he garbed Matt's hair and kissed him again.

"Fine.." Matt said shrugging.

"You want to be my boyfriend right?" Mello asked narrowing his eyes his voice dangerous.

"Yes Mello…" Matt said softly his heart almost in it.

"Good!" Mello slid under the covers snuggling next to Matt.

Night wore on with Matt falling in uneasy sleep holding Mello and wondering if he wanted someone else.

Near slept alone and tried not to wonder where Mello was or think about the night before when wild and grieving Mello had invaded his room slapped him shoved him down on the bed and held him all night making strange choking sounds that couldn't be called sobs but sounded like them.

Mello smirked and held his prize thinking he had what he wanted.

As for L and Beyond they were locked away in a glass room both of them close to what he wanted but unable to say anything about.

Beyond knew something L didn't.

But then…so did L.

So did L.

What Beyond knew was a secret worthy of him.

What L knew could shatter a world.

It was a long dark uneasy night


	4. posined

Depraved and deprived

Chapter four: Poisoned

L crouched on the cot in the glass room in the bowls of the house he had lived in that had shaped him and the one who laid under it plotting nasty death.

He sighed and wished that there was some tea in the sliver pot but it only held coffee for Beyond who lived on it and jam.

It occurred to him he was stalling after all he was only 60 percent sure he could survive if Beyond came after him intent to kill even unarmed.

Also he was only 40 percent sure he even had the ability to kill with his bare hands.

Beyond sat listening as L shifted on the bed his whole body tense as he did his pupils dilated from the dark and jam smeared on his shirt.

"Thinking Elle?" His voice was soft in tone but carried a harsh edge as if Beyond wished to harm L with just his voice but that hurt would be loving and lingering.

"Yes….and don't call me Elle …" L nibbled his thumb.

"It's simply your name." Beyond smirked seeing the old name _did_ bring up things L didn't like to think about or feel. Funny thing, names, they define more then just what others call us.

"Please….come out…" L said softly staring at a white wall wondering how long a man with a mind like Beyond's could stand being caged before he went raving mad. So mad it would make what Beyond was now look like a kiss on the mouth.

L figured he was likely to try to break out that night unless…

"You know I'm plotting something don't you…Elle who was L who is." L looked up into Beyond's face he wasn't shocked he had not heard him slip up from under the cot into this crouch at his feet B as silent as death and twice as cold.

L nodded his unkempt black hair falling into his eyes.

"What is it?" L asked as he looked at his mad twin studying him watching for plans in his bottomless black eyes.

Beyond laughed softly as he reached out a hand to stroke his fingers down L's cheek.

"All I can say is I am where I want to be…you didn't just luck into it…"

"But…you knew that." He finished as L nodded.

L spread his hands pondering the calm he felt as if knowing things would get worse made the moment before somehow mean something…it was like _knowing_ when you sat in the calm before the storm.

L smiled slightly as Beyond just studied him right back after all he liked storms and wind.

He spoke what he had been waiting to speak since Beyond had left what he found when he tested his hunch spurned on by a need to know set fire by B leaving.

"We are genetic brothers I had your and my own DNA tested after you left." L tensed for a blow.

He didn't expect wild choking laughter as Beyond literally upset his balance laughing ending up leaning on one hand still snickering.

"What makes you think I am dumb enough to believe anything you say that I can not have proven?" Beyond asked as he righted himself.

L frowned he has assumed that because he spoke the truth he would be believed he had never lied to Beyond before.

He had steeled himself for rage and waited for blows he had known how to deal with Beyond's hate but this…laughter and disbelief this was …annoying.

Beyond stuck a long thin finger in his mouth and sucked on it slowly licking up and down clearly obscene as he shut his eyes and gave a soft moan.

"But…if it is true then all those times I drank your cum…" He twisted a finger in his hair a mockery of a deep thinking look on his face as L looked away ashamed.

"What a sin …now I can cross that off my list it was one I wasn't sure I would get to commit thanks for helping…"

L growled low in this throat then threw himself at Beyond punching and kicking blindly until his knuckles where stained with Beyond's blood the whole time he never made a move to defend himself.

He only looked up at L a smirk on his face as L's fingers wrapped about his neck knowing dammed well L wasn't going to kill him there was no reason to move and after all it amused him to see L enraged by his unpredictable actions.

L growled again this time his rage was only for himself. He released Beyond's neck but stayed where he was straddling his hips pinning him down to the ground.

Beyond moved so fast L never saw it coming only felt the hands in his hair then felt his mouth pulled down to clash onto Beyond's mouth.

L reared back trying to pull away but all the rage he had expected seemed to have been saved for this moment. His hair was firmly in Beyond's strong skinny fingers as he trashed some of it was yanked out hard.

Panting now L at last yanked away far enough to reach down to press the heel of his palm down hard on Beyond's groin

With a grunt Beyond let him go.

L stood panting his hair mussed worse then ever his chest heaving.

"This is wrong…you are wrong." He spat out as he turned walking to the door punching in the key code. The door hissed open as L quickly slid out of it.

Beyond just lay on the floor staring up at the ceiling

"You'll be back…" he murmured.

--

Matt woke from a confused dream where Mello was stabbing him. As he did he sobbed his blonde hair red with Matt's blood and he kept saying over and over "Why don't you love me Matty?"

As he sat up gasping Mello awoke to see him shaking and sweating.

"What's wrong?" He whispered yawning.

Matt raked a hand in his bangs as he sat with his arms on his knees looking older in the moonlight.

"I…don't know…it's been a rough week…I was kidnapped and was to dumb to know it until the nut got popped by L." Matt pointed out sourly.

"It was kind of dumb I know I'd never fall for it…one more reason you're not going to be L's heir…" Mello said seemed slightly bored.

"If I had been me I would've brought the nut in tossed him at L's feet gift wrapped."

He shrugged. "But not everyone can be me."

"Yeah…you're right Mello you are always right." Matt nodded weakly.

Mello nodded as he warped his arms about Matt.

"Now go back to sleep .." He said as he lay down himself.

Matt shook his head.

"I need to go to the bathroom." He slipped out of the bed leaving Mello who seemed half asleep already.

Once in the hallway Matt turned down to the staircase he was knew was off limits for the children.

He walked silently down his heart pounding in his chest he knew what was down here the cells for the criminals that couldn't be put in normal jails.

He knew Beyond was down here.

Pressing to the walls so no one would see him he opened the door at the bottom of the long staircase the door was slightly ajar.

Slipping into the crack in the door Matt came into a room with a glass cell he could clearly see the two men in the room Beyond and L.

He came closer to the two way window to see what was going on but he couldn't hear their words.

He slipped ever closer watching them he eyes widened as L attacked Beyond hitting him what shocked him more was Beyond just sat there.

His eyes filled with tears as Beyond grabbed L by the hair forcing his mouth down to his own.

He turned and run up the staircase not wanting to see more shattered by what he had seen in the glass room.


	5. Your bedtime stories are sacreing me

Chapter five : Your Bedtime Stories are scaring everyone

Time passed it's one of the things no one can deny, something that forces us all to deal with things. For it doesn't just pass, it changes, it peruses us it stalks us it is, in the end…what kills us.

Beyond was fine with this fact he found it fitting that his shingami eyes showed him the lifespans of everyone in clock from.

He also didn't mind waiting as the seeds he planted grew into rotting fruit as Matt grew up from a sacred young boy into a sullen and quiet teenager. He listened for anything L let drop about the boys but there wasn't much. He and L worked together L did not believe in waste so why not work with Beyond the greatest criminal mind ever to crack cases.

They competed like always but nothing like what happened the first night happened again. Sometimes Beyond would feel tension in the air with L sitting next to him. He knew what L wanted it amused him greatly not to even hint he cared.

Matt ghosted along he kept his tests just where they needed to be to keep his place at third. He held Mello's hand in all the right places. Mello never saw his eyes where empty he never seemed to mind that Matt's kisses where hurried that his moans and cries where hushed. But he never saw Near growing up watching him Matt did…but Matt had kind of given up on caring about things.

There was one thing he did for himself once a week at different times he slipped down into the last floor late late at night making sure everyone was gone. He would open the door with the hacked keycodes he stole from the Whammy's main computer network.

Then standing next to the cold glass room Beyond was trapped in he'd watch him.

Listen over the microphones to his even deep breathing one the rare times he found him sleeping or pretending to. He would trace the glass with his long finger his red hair falling like waves of fire into his eyes as he stared at the killer who he longed for.

Once he found Beyond naked lying on the bed as if he was hot Matt knew that was unlikely the room temperature controlled. The night he had found him naked Matt had just stared for a bit. Beyond seemed regal and untouchable even naked. He skin seemed as creamy white as L's he was lying on his stomach his face turned from Matt.

Matt wondered then if Beyond knew someone watched him…if he knew…Matt watched him.

One night he heard Beyond say softly. "If you know the key code to my room why do you only ever open the outer door Matt?" He turned his eyes to the two way mirror he could not see out of.

Beyond moved to the glass pressing his hand to it. "Come inside Matt ask me the questions you've wanted to for so long come in Matty let me whisper sin and bed time stories into your perfect pretty ears….come inside Matt…come closer to your wants …come and be with me…where it's so cold." Beyond whispered his eyes somehow uncannily finding Matt's and pinning him to the spot.

"Your bed time stories scare everyone Beyond." Matt said narrowing his eyes. "Cheap joke." Beyond said shrugging.

Matt sighed as he punched in the codes putting himself alone in a room with a madman who could very well kill him. Beyond stood waiting for Matt to come to him he stared at the young man who had become the boy he had known.

Yes he was much the same…if changed there was a wariness to his eyes now like he was used to lying. There was a cast to his lips like he was disappointed with life. His whole posture screamed victim. Beyond wondered if that was why he liked him.

He was a very pretty thing and made such a good victim. Matt stood waiting for whatever came next all that happened was Beyond reaching out to take hold of his wrist.

He warped his arms around Matt's waist. "How do you want it?" He asked his eyes flat and shiny. "I mean I know you want me to hurt you."

Beyond stroked Matt's hair leaning up to lick his lower lip slowly carefully sending shivers down Matt's spine. "You want it tender…?" He looked into Matt's eyes for some reaction Matt looked away. "You want me to use you for my own pleasure and think nothing for you ..your body…?" Beyond reached up twisting Matt's right nipple hard digging in his long nails as he buried his face in Matt's neck smelling his clean sweet flesh. Matt exhaled loudly.

"What I want is to want what you want…I want to belong to you." Matt said leaning his neck to the side letting his black haired love bite so hard he felt the flesh give the stinging pain made him wiggle away a bit.

"Easier said then done…" Beyond yanked Matt's hair holding him in place staring at his sweet face. "I won't be healed or changed by the power of love you need to know this, you also need to know that if you go on anymore you're most likely going to be expelled from this place…I don't think L would think sex with serial killers was becoming for his young heirs."

Matt nodded slowly. "I know…" He said. "I also know you didn't kill me…" He winced as Beyond backhanded him hard over the mouth Matt's head whipped to the left his lip spilt the blood flowed sluggishly down he touched a finger to it then touched it to Beyond's lips. Beyond sucked his finger slowly eyes shut tongue caressing Matt's finger licking the last bit of blood from it.

.

"This is not a fairy tale when I kiss you…you won't wake from the deep long sleep of your life ..my Matt.." Beyond spoke in a deadly tone locking his now open eyes to the red head's. Matt's breathe was coming in slow heaving gasps.

Beyond moved closer his face inches from the boy's.

Matt whispered back "When you kiss me?" His eyes where pleading.

"If I kiss you…" Beyond muttered looking down. "Go away little boy don't make me hurt you I could I would like it I—" Matt cut off Beyond's words by pressing their mouths together making sure his bloody lower lip was pressed to Beyond's slightly open mouth.

"You…" Beyond drove Matt into the wall shoving him hard. "Are." He moved closer pressing their bodies together hard.

"A." He growled it out now holding Matt's forearms tightly gripping into them his nails breaking the skin. "Tease."

Matt nodded sacred for a minute. "You said…" He reached up hand shaking to touch Beyond's face to cradle his cheek in his palm. "You'd tell a story…you'd answer my questions…"

His heart pounded hard in his chest as Beyond went silent letting himself be caressed.

"Fine…" Beyond garbed Matt's arms leading pushing shoving him towards the narrow bed backing him up till his knees hit the frame. He pushed him down so he sat Beyond standing over him waiting for what was next. Beyond sat down on him warping legs about his waist straddling his lap his ass on Matt's groin.

"You're hard my little Matty…not so little there…" Beyond whispered biting Matt's ear.

"Oh god…"Matt moaned softly. "You wanted a story didn't you?" Beyond asked shedding his shirt running his fingers in his hair the look he gave Matt was pure sex as he licked his lips slowly leaning closer fixing Matt with a flat stare.

"Yes…" Matt slid his arms about Beyond's waist pulling him closer feeling his body heat leaning his cheek on his killer's chest.

"There once was a boy called Back Up." Beyond crooned playing with Matt's blood red hair then fisting it and yanking hard pulling some out.

Matt nodded listening intently.

"And he wanted more then anything to never ever be alone…" Beyond shifted his weight grinding his ass on Matt's cock over their jeans. "But then…an evil king came and told his sister she was to be a knight."

"That's… a good thing isn't it?" Matt asked puzzled wrapped up in Beyond's tale.

"No." Beyond said twisting Matt's ear hard as he could until the red head whimpered a hushed "I'm sorry."

"Listen to me it's a BAD thing MATT!" he screamed the last word.

Matt nodded his eyes wide. "Sorry…" He said looking down. Beyond smiled and tipped his chin up. "Now listen." He said licking Matt's cheek. "Back up's sister did not want to be a knight she was a gentle soul…she killed herself and shirked her duty."

"A…" Matt said his eyes wide with understanding. "Yes…but you don't know the half of it really." Beyond smirked. "L doesn't know the fucking half of it."

"He knows we're brothers he didn't know we were all taken from the same mother me him and her." "He doesn't know his wonderful set up here killed our sister."

"How…" Matt asked clutching Beyond now pulling him closer holding him tightly.

"The shingami eyes…L really is dense sometimes…I can see true last names we all had the same one."

Matt pulled back from Beyond feeling sick now. "You're going to kill me." He said his green eyes wide. "No…" Beyond nuzzled his neck then bit down.

"See Back Up wanted to hurt the king…more then anything…and he didn't want to be alone.."

"He wanted…an heir…" Beyond held Matt's face in his hands.

"You're my Matt mine now forever I stole you fair and right you're only here because I let us get caught you're mine…we came back so when we leave when you let me out…it's you doing it of your own free will so you betray him as he betrayed our blood." Beyond smiled sweetly. "L's. gonna. Shit. A. gold. brick."

Matt inhaled hard then blew it out in a gust.

"What did I get myself into?" He asked softly looking into his killer's eyes helplessly knowing he was entrapped and enraptured with him.


	6. Stawberry Gashes

Depraved and deprived

Strawberry gashes

Alone now. All alone. All alone always both of them in their places where no one could touch but now alone together. All alone with a killer. All alone with his only true obsession. All alone.

Beyond had gone quiet after telling Matt his story he seemed to be waiting for something.

"Did you take him?" He murmured softly in Matt ear as he stroked his hair.

"Did I..?" Matt confused shook his head.

"Mello…" Beyond said as he shifted again on Matt's lap.

"Oh…I.." Matt shrugged. "We take turns." He flushed.

Beyond nodded. "You'll need to tell me if I am better..." He leaned down taking Matt's head in his long cold hands his lips meeting clashing onto Matt's as last.

Beyond parted Matt's mouth softly moving his tongue into the boy's darting it in and out licking his lips then biting down hard. Matt gave a strangled moan his throat working hard.

"Oh god please.." Matt yanked away hard turning his face away as he did his eyes hidden behind his goggles. His whole body shook as he tried to get air.

"What is it?" Beyond asked coldly clinically his sharp eyes looking for a way to use this weakness.

"You …when you kiss me I don't wake from the deep sleep of my life you're right, when you kiss me I taste fire blood and lead." He licked his lips leaning backwards away from Beyond.

"I want you so much …"Matt reached up his hand to run the palm over Beyond's smooth soft skin slowly.

He tenderly traced his collar bone then caressed over his sides his ribs.

"What's this?" He asked as his fingers found a raised scar.

"L didn't like me stabbing him so he stabbed me back." Beyond leaned over closer to Matt pressing him back now until Matt lay on the narrow bed Beyond sitting on his hips.

Their faces were inches apart Matt gnawed his lip nervously waiting for whatever came next.

It was blur he had no idea it was coming Beyond undid his fly then moved his hand closing one around Matt's throat pressing down on his windpipe hard.

He freed Matt's half hard cock stroking it roughly moving his hand erratically

Matt choked gagging on his own stale air sacred now and getting harder for being honestly sacred.

His goggles were ripped off tossed aside quickly.

"I hate your goggles they don't let one see your pretty eyes as you begin to wonder if you're going to make it out alive..as you begin to see you might not be the lead really but a minor player a bit role…someone with ten panels in the manga..who gets cut in the anime."

Beyond frowned a bit as he watched Matt's face change color a bit.

"You're not fighting." He eased up his hand letting Matt gasp in air. "Why?" He demeaned as he folded his arms watching Matt turn his head heaving to take in more air his face going back to normal.

"I trust you." Matt looked down as he said it then sat up removing his own shirt.

"And they call me insane." Beyond shoved Matt so he tumbled to the floor.

"Now get on your knees." He said with a small smile

Matt nodded as his got on his knees as Beyond had commanded. He reached out for Beyond's zipper. He got slapped hard over his mouth again his lip spilt tender and raw from before.

A small trickle of blood flowed down Beyond leaned over to lick it off. Matt shuddered his whole body shaking when Beyond licked the corner of his mouth slowly.

"Use your teeth." He murmured as he held Matt's head in his hands almost squeezing his face. Matt nodded meekly. His shoulders trembled as he tried to yank down the small zipper with his teeth it was harder then it seemed.

Beyond sighed as he watched Matt struggle it was half the fun watching the boy defeated sacred…but still wanting him…it was sinfully sexy.

"What if I am?" Matt whispered suddenly looking up into Beyond's eyes. "What if I am healed or changed by the power of love?" Beyond stroked Matt's cheek softly sliding his palm up and down the boy's face.

"I don't love you." He said smiling a pleased smile. "Then why spare me?" Matt asked as he lightly laid his head on Beyond's knees. "Why do the things you are doing with me…to me.." Beyond stroked his hair slowly running his fingers over Matt's silken blood red hair.

"If I did love you I would never ever tell you little Matt."

Matt stood then his legs shaky he reached into his back pocket pulling out a folding knife about six inches long. He snapped it open with flick of his wrist holding it end out the blade pointing at himself. "If you don't feel a thing for me if you don't see me as anything other then useful kill me." Beyond stared at him blankly.

"I know it's a small knife compared to the huge ones you favor but it would get the job done. " He shrugged the look on his narrow features far away. "I've belonged to you since you took me I want to know…" Beyond murmured softly. "If I belong to you as well."

"I just want to know I mean something anything more then 'useful' I don't even care what it is anymore." Beyond reached his hand out taking the knife from Matt almost gently.

He pressed the blade to Matt's cheek running it down his face to his neck then his shoulder never breaking skin simply running the point over his skin.

"You don't know what you are saying." He murmured as he moved the knife down Matt's side pressing almost hard enough to stab him but not quite. Matt shrugged as Beyond poked him in the navel now with the knife. "I don't want to be alone."

"Weren't you listening Matt…and the little boy named back up wanted never to be alone again…" Beyond's eyes searched Matt's. "Not being able to change or heal doesn't mean you don't feel…"

Matt moved closer dropping to his knees again this time Beyond simple tangled his hands in Matt's hair yanking hard. "I don't know what you're looking for but I don't think you are going to find it here with me." Matt shrugged looking up. "I'm looking for someone to see me for once." He leaned down and this time yanked Beyond's zipper open with his teeth in one smooth movement.

Beyond was almost impressed. "You never thought everything was an act?" He asked the last thing he got out before he hissed in pleasure as Matt's mouth closed on him. Even for a super genies it was hard to think when you're getting a blow job. Matt pulled back licking the head of Beyond's cock moving his tongue slowly over it lapping at it.

Beyond shuddered his flat abs heaving. He reached down shoving Matt's hard down hard again almost gagging him. Matt took a gulp of air before his face was rammed down hard again he suppressed a shudder and his gag reflex.

Pushing his head up and down his fist in the red head's hair the serial killer jerked his head up and down. Even now he controlled everything. His mouth worked in a slight gasp his eyes shut as he dominated and abused the younger man.

Suddenly he stopped almost slamming Matt's head backwards. Without a word he yanked his younger lover up moving swiftly he shoved Matt down on the bed. Flicking the knife Matt had given him before out he cut the top sheet into strips.

Matt didn't make a sound as Beyond cut his shirt off he only whimpered a little when his pants where ripped off his boots cast aside. Fully naked his lean form with it's pale smooth skin spread out like a canvas before the eager black haired man. Matt only sighed a little when his wrists where bound together then to the bars of the bed.

"You know L's watching us…" Beyond moved over Matt sat down on his hips grinding into his half hard cock. The friction felt so sweet making stars explode behind Matt's eyes. "He's dirty…watching this…his brother fucking his little heir he's always been rather dirty my brother if only you knew…"

Matt shook his head confused. "Watching…?" He asked almost talking to himself. "Yes…L likes to watch." Beyond smiled a knowing smile as he reached over to twist Matt's nipple hard digging in his long fingernails.

Beyond ground harder watching Matt's face for the slightest twitch he knew what he was doing..but he wanted to see the proof the need…the sexual suffering… he craved the looks of pain the whimpers and moans like a drug.

Shedding his own pants letting them hit the floor Beyond smirked at Matt.

"If you end up calling this act of me sexually penetrating you for our mutual pleasure and my unknown albeit most likely nasty motives something like 'love making' when it's done I will kill you Matt. "

Matt laughed bitterly. "I have no delusions that run that deep Beyond." He almost whispered his lover's name. Beyond smiled as he covered Matt's body with his own he looked right into the camera in the corner then slid down slowly to take Matt into his mouth. His eyes where locked on it as if he was drilling his flat gaze in L's eyes.

"Do you think he's watching?" Matt gasped out he was sweating now hard his hair stuck to his face. The arousal he had felt all a long was now painful Beyond was so good at teasing. Beyond removed his mouth from Matt's cock with a loud pop.

"Yes he is…" He smiled as he gestured at the camera. He seemed happy and content for once he was in his favorite place. Utter control of everything.

"We're going to have fun Matty." Beyond leaned down to look for the pocket knife Matt had given him. Smiling sweetly now he dragged the blade down Matt's chest opening his skin. The reaction this time was swift the younger boy's eye grew half lidded he seemed to give up fighting. One pale long fingered hand was dragged slowly in the blood red coating white.

Sighing Matt tossed from side to side slightly. "Please…" He murmured. "I want you .."

Beyond just cut him again slicking his hands more he trailed his hand down slipping one finger in to the knuckle Matt gasped softly. "Fuck me hurt me!" Matt begged louder now.

"Gladly." Pushing harder Beyond twisted his long nailed finger to the side making sure he was scratching Matt's tender insides.

Trashing now panting loudly Matt could only think about pleasing his lover about how much he ached to owned by him. It was a relief when he felt his legs spread wide. Closing his eyes he waited to feel the sweet pain he knew was coming.

Beyond did not disappoint him. It felt like fire at the base of his spine. He was ripped torn forced open tears came to his eyes as they flew open.

Feeling like the waves of pain and pleasure where not from himself Matt watched Beyond staring into his eyes looking for the glint of red under the black. He studied the plains of his sharp face glanced down to watch where they were connected.

Feeling and watching it at the same time Beyond's thick cock slid in and out of him. Matt almost wished his hands were free that he could trace Beyond's shoulders with his fingers rake his nails over his back. Leaning up he moaned as he shifted only bringing the implement deeper god it hurt, but it was wroth it when he got to crush his lips to Beyond's again.

Building a slow teasing pace Beyond rammed into Matt drawing out almost all the way enjoying the mewls of loss from his red headed lover then slamming into again drawing shudders from him. Reaching down he wrapped his bloody hand about Matt's cock stroking him hard.

His own breathing was going ragged the pleasure of the moment making him forget everything for now.

Beyond thought he might be able to get used to this. Then he demised the idea as moronic. Someone like him had one place in nightmares. Matt looked right into his eyes as he whispered.

"I belong to you." "You ..do.." Once more he slammed into Matt hard as he could stroking him. "Now cum for me…" Matt panted loudly twisting his hands in the strips of sheet that bound him. "Cum for me Matt…" Beyond bit his ear hard as Matt gave a last wail cumming hard into his hand.

Feeling the clenching of Matt's insides hearing him scream sent Beyond into overdrive he pounded into Matt shoulders work as he rocked back and forth slamming his head into the wall as Matt's moans and whimpers died down slowly. At last Beyond almost came his teeth buried in Matt's neck.

"What…now?" Matt asked as Beyond stood to pull his pants on. "Now..we go ahunting..and we fear no little men." Beyond 's grin of razor teeth made Matt shiver despite the warmth of the room.


	7. Interlude

Interlude

Interlude

The sweet tang of strawberries and blood lingers on my lips, my killer's back again and I won't resist

Come crashing down come tumbling down all I knew wreak me

I write slowly as the light fades that this was worth it all

Bowed and broken I crumble like old love letters

The fire spreads I watch it greedily consume me

I'll miss you…my last hope is we'll go to hell together

_Found written in blood in the ashes of the place known as Whammy's House_


	8. Lying here the end

And it's five days after that night the night that Beyond took his bloody revenge on Whammy's house blowing it to hell and back. Five long days since Matt let him out of his cage of glass and helped him god forgive him to do it. He had stained his hands with blood watching passively as his lover took back what he felt was cheated from him he had thrown away his morality for his love.

Personally Matt thought to this day it was kind of sad that Beyond had killed the old man Whammy Watari whatever his name was. It might have been his fault about his sister but who cared anymore?

Contempt had been living in him so long now it felt like an old friend. Anyways it was over now. That part of their lives was done. Now they lived on the run only with each other as jailer and companion.

A series of hotels in different countries always small and cramped always dingy nasty places where it smells of sweat and despair. Always places where there is no heat and low lighting. And oddly he's happy even content. He lives alone with a mad man he's a murderer and… he's strangely content.

It might be he's fine with this because he never thought he would have much so having someone who loves him even in a strange and twisted way is more then he ever thought he would have. Matt figures when you've never had anything almost nothing seems pretty dammed good.

Staring out the window into a muddy river he shoves his goggles back on his forehead pondering this odd life he chose or was chosen for. The door opens quietly the bony figure of his killer slips in.

A pack of smokes falls into his lap followed at said killer hands ripping on his shirt greedy mouth on his them both falling to the floor with a loud thud.

"Hello to you too." Matt murmurs as Beyond smirks slightly.

"What has my little Matt been up to while I was gone?" He twists Matt's nipple smiling at the hiss of pain the wince on his pretty face.

"Thinking of you." Matt stared into the strange eyes burning into him.

"What about me?" Beyond yanked harder on the nub between his fingers.

"That you're insane." The other nodded. "Yes but you let crazy control you."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "I think it's more then I let crazy blow me." Beyond smirked as he slid down the length of Matt's body reaching for his zipper.

"I guess you do."

Matt reflects then that some things don't end with a bang or a whimper or even a thwack they end with a small moan shut eyes and arched backs.

Sometimes even killers he figures before he can't think anymore get a quiet ending.

Matt likes quiet endings he thinks as a slow wicked tongue snakes around him making his thighs twitch.

He also likes that thing Beyond's doing with his tongue. He likes it a lot.

As he slides his fingers in Beyond's silky black hair he thanks God life is so horribly unfair he thanks God from the depths of his grey soul that it's so unbalanced for someone like him doesn't deserve to be happy.

Maybe this is his reward for screaming over the intercom that the whole place was going to blow and everyone should run. He shuts his eyes trying to remain here with his lover thrusting a long finger into him as he licks up his length and not think of that night but it's hard.

Somehow he's glad he saved most of ones in the house before it blew. Beyond had told him later he didn't care about killing anyone besides Whammy and his dammed house anyway.

He sighs now panting almost as Beyond suddenly stops the sound he makes when he takes his mouth off a loud pop. Matt smiles slightly. Their eyes lock as the black haired one drums his fingers on his younger lovers leg staring at him as if he could read his mind.

Slowly he strokes up and down Matt's leg his soft smooth skin teasing his fingers as he does.

"Do you love me?" He whispers. "Always." Matt says without fear or even a pause.

"I could break you." The messy black locks fall into inky flat eyes.

"I don't mind."

"I do." Beyond gnaws his thumb hard looking uncannily like his twin.

"But you won't be healed or changed by the power of love right?" Matt asked gently to reassure him. "Right." Beyond responded nodding slightly.

"My Matty…" The fingers begin to fondle him stroking and teasing feather light touches making Matt arch again pushing into the fist holding him.

Trashing slightly now wanting more or wanting less just wanting something to keep the thoughts from his head Matt bit his lip the bright pain almost but not quite keeping him from thinking about how he had found Mello and Near entangled when he came to warn them about the bombs.

A soft pinch on his ass brings him back and he looks down into his lovers annoyed face. "Stop thinking." He pinches harder twisting and yanking the flesh making Matt smile grimly

.

"Sorry boss." There's almost a snide edge to the words he's not sacred anymore of Beyond. Or maybe it's just his reckless soul that feels a need to piss off the dangerous man who has his cock in his hand.

They'd watched it burn together and Matt had been sized by a poetical mood. He written a poem for what they had done in blood it seemed like it fit. A death note for a place that ground young men and woman into meat into minds only fit for one thing.

Then they'd melted into the night.

"You're a liar you know." Matt snaps back into now again as Beyond cuts another button off his shirt. "Baby brother is not the only one who can sell sin to the pope." He responds as he makes a shallow cut over Matt's collar bone getting hard as he watches the blood flow down his pale skin.

"Yeah you said L was watching us…" Matt sighs softly as that wicked tongue laps at his wound.

Beyond snickers softly. "He was… on his laptop in Japan I didn't lie I misled it's trickier then lying you need some truth in it."

Matt smiled a whole hearted smile pleased and pretty as he pants where yanked down

This was how it was going to be. Cramped places. Running for his life. Being hurt being fucked into walls being the toy of this madman. Oh thank the Lord. Oh thank the _Lord_.

_Sorry God I guess I'm just a bad kid …_


End file.
